characters_human_namesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiago (Rio)
Tiago is the only son of Blu and Jewel, and one of the three deuteragonists of Rio 2, the others being Bia and Carla. He is the youngest of Blu and Jewel's chicks, and has two older sisters named Bia and Carla. He is voiced by Pierce Gagnon. Personality Tiago is a happy-go-lucky, brave, free-loving, mischievous, very agile chick, who loves going on adventures. A born trouble maker, Tiago is adventurous and free-spirited. He appears to have little manners, shown when he takes Bia's book, when he burps after drinking soda, and when he farts while relaxing in a bird-sized jacuzzi in Roberto's nest. Tiago is the youngest of the kids by three minutes, and the only male. If something needs to be blown up or destroyed, he is the one to go to. Always up for adventure, Tiago quickly becomes right at home exploring the wild. He is extremely mischievous, scaring his father awake with a spider, and often irritating his sisters by stealing their possessions, shown when he twice steals Bia's book. He also tends to interrupt his sisters, as shown in the first teaser trailer, the New Year's countdown video, and the "Beautiful Creatures" video where his sisters are dancing together and he comes in between them. Trivia *Tiago has ten dark blue feathers on his head, just like his mother. *Tiago is the only chick that is flexible enough to do the worm and spin on his head. *Tiago is the smallest of his brood, and his wings are the second smallest (after Bia). *Tiago eats jungle food, but also eats human food such as pancakes and soda. *Tiago prefers to hang out with his mother. *In the 2013 promo poster, he is seen on the right of Bia. *In one of the posters for Rio 2, he is seen wearing a baseball cap and using a leaf as a paddle. *Tiago is seen wearing goggles in both the first trailer and a promotional still. **Tiago does have goggles in the movie, and takes them with him to the Amazon, keeping them on at all times during the journey from Rio to the Amazon. *Tiago was originally going to be called "Bobby," but his name was changed to Tiago. *Tiago seems to like to play pranks, tying a spider onto a string and scare his father awake, along with a few other chicks, tying Tiny to a firework, and slipping himself into a soda machine. *He enjoys being around Roberto, waterskiing with him, and learning flying tricks from him. *Tiago enjoys watching TV in Linda and Tulio's cottage, along with both of his siblings. *Tiago, and both his siblings, run away from their great-aunt Mimi when she tries to hug them. *Tiago was born 6 minutes and 25 seconds after Carla and 3 minutes after Bia. *He is a bit immature, because in the Amazon, Tiago teases Bia when she says the word, "pupa." He thinks that it sounds like "poop." Category:Movie Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Siblings